


Love is stronger than any mark

by Geci



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geci/pseuds/Geci
Summary: Luke doesn't believe in soulmates. Reggie doesn't have one, because he doesn't have a mark. He gets used to it, but he meets Luke. And after a while he realizes that he's falling in love. But Luke has a soul mark, and it's definitely not his name.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Nick, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm trying to write something, but I'm more comfortable with writing Reggie than Luke usually is. I hope you'll like it anyway. And sorry for my english, it's not my first language.  
> It's a PetterPatter/Ruke Fanfic, with only minor Willex. But if someone feels like writing their full story (or any background's characters part) I'd love to have the link (and maybe make a full serie with different point of view of this story)  
> This story is already fully written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be edited later, as a friend is checking it. But I wanted to post the first chapter today. I hope you'll like it anyway, I try my best to make it readable before posting it. So, enjoy?

Soulmates are a big thing. Or it’s supposed to. Most of the time, soulmates are meant to be and always end up meeting each other. Having your soulmate last name on your wrist helps. Finding your soulmate is something. It doesn’t stop people from dating, but it’s never really serious. Or maybe just for those who don’t have a mark. It’s rare, but it can happen. It’s quite sad, because most of the people you’ll meet will have a soulmate. So, that usually means that you’re going to end up alone, always seeing people you love finding their half. And this happened to Reggie. He never had a mark. Not a single letter ever appears on his skin. He gets used to it. It’s okay, he can still be happy no?

In another hand, Luke has this mark on his wrist. He never pays attention to it. His heart was into his music. He doesn’t feel like he needs any soulmate. At some point he ends up always covering it. He’ll see when he found them. Or he thought he would. But growing up, Luke stays true to himself and always follows his heart. He hates rules, he hates when he’s been told what to do. So, he decides to ignore his soul marks and just live his life, like the free spirit he is.

He met Alex first. He’s his best friend and loves music! He even plays drums. They can’t do a lot with a band with just a guitarist and a drummer. He sings and writes songs, but they can really call themselves a band. But he enjoys it. Alex has a mark too. But Alex was anxious and had some fears toward his mark. Luke doesn’t know what, but he can see it disturbs Alex.

One day, a new kid came to their school. He had so much energy, and Luke finds him endearing with his black hair, his freckles and his stupid grin. It’s how Reggie joins them and the band. A real band this time, because Reggie shreds at the bass. They’re gonna kill it. And with time, the tree of them gets closer and closer. They talk about everything, even soulmates. Alex came out to them and Luke now understands why he’s so anxious about the mark’s thing. They try reassuring him. Destiny can’t have messed up that much right? Or maybe she can. Reggie doesn’t have any mark, and Luke finds it so unfair, because he’s just the most wonderful person he even met. It hurts. Reggie deserves the world. He deserves love and everything. It was probably that day that Luke realized he was falling in love. It was also that day he started hating soulmates that much.

Alex and Reggie know from then how much Luke is against soulmates and destiny. They didn’t know why at first. They both think that one day Luke will find his soulmate and will change his mind. It would make sense. But Luke is also really tactile. He’s tactile and craves for contact. He keeps touching and hugging his friends. Reggie isn’t. The opposite actually. He doesn’t really enjoy physical contact. Or he didn’t. Because when it comes to Luke’s he actually loves it. And now he’s becoming himself. He even likes it from Alex. But Luke is different. One night, he was trying sleeping, and he ended up cursing himself. He was in love with Luke. He can’t.

The next days were a bit awkward. Or Reggie was. Luke and Alex saw this. So, one day, after practice and Alex left, Luke tries to talk to him. He stops him and stands in front of him with a concerned look.

“Hey Reg! You’re ok?”

He was even more worried by the fact that Reggie seems to avoid him. Did he do something? He tries getting Reggie to look at him, but he keeps looking away. He scratches his neck nervously before replying.

“No it’s okay, it’s nothing! It’s all good!”

He tries looking enthusiastic and natural, but he definitely can’t foul Luke who isn’t going to give up.

“Did I do something wrong?  
-What! NO!”

Reggie reacts really quickly, almost offended by this. Luke smiles at this, relieved. He sighs, but doesn’t let go anyway.

“Okay. So, what’s happening?”

Reggie keeps avoiding Luke’s gaze. He doesn’t know what to say.

“I… I don’t know. It’s nothing really. It’ll pass… eventually.”

Or he hopes so. Luke knows he knows what’s bothering him. He smiles and tries to comfort him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“You know you can tell me, right? Everything, at any time, whenever you’re ready. I’ll be always here for you!  
-I know…”

He finally looks at him, with a sad smile, and turns away again, mumbling something for himself, not realizing he’s saying it out loud.

“Until you found your soulmate…”

Luke’s eyes widen, and he freezes for a moment, wondering if he heard right, and he feels Reggie tenses behind his hand. He now has big round eyes as he realizes what he just said and that Luke hears him. His heart has stopped beating. He slowly turns his face to Luke and tries to find an excuse.

“Oh sorry! I don’t mean it! It’s not what you-“

Luke stops him but puts his free hand on his other shoulder and makes him look at him. He can’t believe this. Reggie is actually jealous of his soulmate, even if he knows he’s against it. Luke knows everyone believes that he will change his mind the day he'll meet them. But he doesn’t think so. He doesn’t, because he doesn’t feel empty or anything. The second he meets Reggie he feels complete and like everything has fallen into place. He really loves him. He doesn’t need any soulmate. It’s why this name on his wrist makes him so angry. He’ll do anything to make it change. He wishes he could have ‘Peters’ written instead of whatever he has right now. He hasn't look at it for so long that he doesn't even remember the name anyway.

“Reggie, look. Look at me please!”

Reggie tries to catch his breath, he’s almost panicking now. He finally looks up at Luke, and in his eyes, he sees nothing but loves and cares. But something inside him knows that whatever happens and no matter how much he can dream about it, they’ll never be an endgame. Luke gently grazes Reggie cheek with his thumb. He smiles at him.

“Tell me… Are you jealous?”

Reggie rolls his eyes sadly. He isn’t. Not really. Or maybe a bit because he knows nobody will ever loves him like a soulmate. But what he feels really looks like that kind of love. But it isn’t. So he wonders how it would feel. He believes that Luke’s soulmate is going to really love him, according to how much he does himself without being his. But it also hurts, because he’s not sure he could even love someone again, or not like that. He remains silent, but tears start to roll down his face and Luke catches them and wraps his arms around him holding him close.

“It’s ok Reg. Shh… It’s gonna be fine I promise.”

He strokes his back with his hand, trying to calm him down, but Reggie breaks in his arms, buries his face into the crop of his neck and cries.

“Reg... Hey, listen! Listen... I don’t care about soulmates. Okay? You know that right?”

Reggie just nods quietly.

“You know why?”

Reggie shakes his head in answer, still unable to form any sentence.

“Because it sucks. I don’t want anyone or anything to tell me who I’m supposed to love. And I don’t care about Destiny or anything. It sucks, because I already love you.”

Reggie feels his heart exploded and a soft gasp escapes his lips. He pulls back, just a little, just enough to examine Luke’s eyes. He was smiling at him.

“I love you so much. Since the first time we've met. And you deserve the world. I want to be with you. And don't care who my soulmate is supposed to be. And I also don’t care that everyone think I will change my mind. Because I know I won’t. I don't think I can love anyone more.”

Reggie looks at him in silence for a few seconds. His brain tries to treat all that information. He started breathing again, his eyes still red, but he wasn’t crying anymore. Luke’s comforting words have helped, but he knows he can’t trick destiny and that one day all of this will end.

“I love you too, Luke…”

It’s all he manages to say. He knows it’s going to hurt a lot, and that the more time he’ll spend with Luke, the more it will. But it's too tempting, too warm. Just to feel it, to know how it could be, it’s like a dream. Luke smiles and leans to close the gaps between them and he kisses him softly, expressing all the feelings he has in it. Reggie feels warmer, happier and safe in his arms. Knowing it will end already hurts, because it's all he'll ever need.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be edited later, as a friend is checking it, like the first one.

From now, Luke and Reggie were dating for one year. They were happy together and, according to Alex, really cheesy. They almost forget about soulmates. Anyway, Luke keeps his under a bandana. So no one never sees it, and surely not Reggie. He knows how he feels about it and that it worries him. He doesn’t like the fact that Reggie, the love of his life, feels like that. He can’t even imagine being without him at this point. Even his parents love him. He’s such a nice guy. But he also knows they don’t consider him the way they would consider his actual soulmate. And it’s unfair. Why won't people let him make his choices by himself? He can’t say that this whole soulmate thing doesn’t worry him either. He is. What if, for some mysterious or magical reason, he stops loving him the second he met his soulmate? Because magic is the only reason it could happen. He tries his best to not think about it. So far, they have been good, and everything is fine. How can anything go wrong? They probably make everyone forget that they’re actually not soulmates. Obviously, some jerks keep messing with them. But it’s not like they care much. Luke always gets angry about it because he knows they’re hurting Reggie more than anyone else.

Alex is still a bit nervous about his marks, but Luke once told him that he shouldn’t worry. He could still forget about it and find his own Reggie too. But Alex isn’t convinced about that. Actually, neither him or Reggie share the same hate for soulmates than Luke. They even really believe in this. This is actually quite sad for the bassist, but Luke always manages to make him forget about it, and they even go to their last prom together.

But this year, there is something that they’ll have to deal with. A new student just joins their school. She just came here as they know. For her first class, she was with Luke. He was relatively happy at first. He likes meeting new people. So, the girl’s name is Julie. Julie Molina of something like that. She seems nice and she also does music. Right after their class, just before going to Luke and Alex, he goes to her to introduce himself.

“Hi! Julie, right?  
-Hey! Yes, that me!  
-Nice to meet you! My name’s Luke! Luke Patterson. I heard that you played piano?”

Luke was just being nice to the newcomer. And He actually finds it pretty cool if Sunset Curve had a piano to match their songs. But Julie seems to freeze at his name, because she stops walking. He turns and raises an eyebrow, having no idea of what was happening.

“Patterson you say?”

She starts to smile and Luke nods, not feeling that good about it. Julie smiles and shows him her wrist.

“I think you can help me there!”

Luke starts to panic. No. It can’t. He’s not sure he wanted to know, but for the first time in like forever he dares to spare a look at his own wrist. He unties the bandana around it and reads the name. He doesn’t remember her name, but she looks at his wrist and almost jumps.

“Oh my god! You’re my soulmate!”

And then Luke does something really unexpected. Or at least Julie absolutely doesn’t expect that from the one supposed to be his soulmate. He runs. He starts panicking and just runs away, as fast as he can and reaches the place where he’s supposed to meet Reggie and Alex. They’re already here and seeing how fast Luke is coming and his face they know there is something wrong. They don’t have any time to react, because Luke quickly throws himself around his boyfriend and holds him close, trying to catch his breath. Reggie rubs his hand on his back and whispers comforting words to calm him down. He glances at Alex who already perceives what’s happening, because Luke has his bandana in his hand. But the blond doesn’t mention anything and just gives Reggie a sad look.

“Hey Luke! What’s happening?”

Luke remains silent and just holds him tighter. He almost expected to fall in love with his soulmate at first sight. He doesn’t. He doesn’t want to tell them about it, because he knows they’re going to push him toward her. But at least, now he knows nothing can make him stop loving the man in his arms. He doesn’t want to try. When he’s calmer, he ties his bandana back to his wrist behind Reggie’s back and finally pulls back and looks into his eyes.

“I love you. You know that?”

Reggie smiles shyly, still not understanding what was happening.

“Why are you telling me that now?”

He really looks concerned, and Alex gives Luke a disapproving look. It’s not like he cares that much and leans to kiss his boyfriend. Because once again, he’s not going to give up on him. But he would have probably given up on his soulmate for him. Or at least he thinks so. Soulmates is not something that terrible after all, it just means absolutely nothing. And that… that makes him really happy. He’s really less anxious about it now. But he moreover knows that Reggie would be.

“Luke, can I talk to you a second?”

Alex brings Luke a few steps away. Living Reggie alone and confused.

“What the hell Luke?!  
-What? I told you that I don’t care!  
-You found your soulmate dude!  
-Maybe, but I love Reggie, and she isn’t Reggie so what the point?!  
-Tell him! He deserves to know!”

Alex sighs, he knows that Luke is stubborn as hell, but he really has to tell him.

“He’ll freak out Lex!  
-He still deserves to know!”

Luke sighs and starts to go back to Reggie mumbling a ‘fine’. He wraps his arms around Reggie's shoulders again. Reggie still has a concerned look on his face.

“Can you tell me what’s happened now?!  
-Luke’s telling you, right Luke?”

Reggie looks really worried now and Alex glares at Luke, because he knows he has to. Luke rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Nothing, it’s not important!  
-Just tell me please…  
-Fine! I just met my soulmate in the corridors.”

He says that pretty casually, like it was the most unimportant thing in the world. Reggie tenses and steps back staring into Luke’s eyes, now clearly freaking out.

“You did WHAT?!”

His world seems to be about to fall. He hates it. He can’t do that to Luke. He wants him to be happy.

“Chill bug! It’s okay!  
-No, it’s not!”

Reggie isn’t mad. Not at all. And he’s not yelling at Luke either. He just looks sad but also really concerned. He really cares for him.

“Yes, it is. And please don’t start, we already talked about it!  
-But Luke-  
-That’s my choice anyway.”

His hands are now on Reggie’s arms, and he looks into his eyes, a serious expression, but also some glints of worry. He really can’t lose him. Reggie sighs and looks away. He really can’t resist Luke’s puppy eyes.

“You know you’re going to regret it right?”

Luke beams and jumps on Reggie wrapping him in his arms, feeling happy and relieved.

“Never…”

Reggie smiles a little and looks at Alex who just rolls his eyes, worried for them both. Reggie just rests his head on Luke’s shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist for a bit. He somewhat feels like he’s robbing someone’s soulmate, and it’s also quite sad.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke had talked about Julie to Alex and of course Reggie. At least he had told them who she was. He didn’t want to, because he knows they’re gonna do something stupid. Except that as long as he stays with Reggie, Alex isn’t gonna make them broke up. So, it could be worse. He had tried his best to avoid Julie, not because he was afraid to fall in love with her. But he’s a coward and can’t deal with a girl crying. He doesn’t want to talk about it with his dearest friends, so with a stranger? It would just make things weird. Or weirder actually. Both Reggie and Alex tried convincing him to talk to her. But Luke doesn’t. He quite messes up the first time they talk, so it doesn’t help.  
One day, Luke arrives to their studio for a practice, as excited as always. The door was open, so he expected to see the guys inside.

“Hey guys! Ready for-“

He stops right there as he looks at his couch where he sees Alex, Reggie and…

“Julie?”

He frowns, now really confused, sending killer looks to his friends. What the hell?

* * *

  
A few days before, Alex had met Reggie on the beach. Reggie didn’t look that good, and Alex already knows why. It was always a thing that Reggie feared. But he knows that was gonna happen. It’s fine actually. He was prepared for that. But it doesn’t hurt less. He just sits next to his friend.

“Hey Reg.  
-Hey.”

He keeps looking at the ocean.

“I know what you’re gonna say Lex…”

The blond raises an eyebrow and frowns.

“What is it?  
-I shouldn’t do that. I know.  
-Do what?  
-I should leave him, right? It’s selfish, but I… I can’t say no to him I guess…”

And really, it was a bit selfish. And Luke doesn’t help. Needless to say, he wants to stay with him. He really wishes he can. But it’s selfish, because Luke has a real soulmate. Alex sighs and pats Reggie’s back.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Reg. Luke won’t have let go, you know him… No one can blame you for just… wanting to be happy.”

At this point Reggie’s eyes were already full of tears. He wraps his arms around his legs and tries to calm himself. Alex is really sad for him. He genuinely is. He sometimes wishes Luke is true and that soulmates aren’t that significant. But it’s always a bit frightening. When Destiny wants two people to be together, it can also be kind of reassuring to know you have someone like that for you. So, he doesn’t really know what to think about it. But seeing his friend like that is heartbreaking. He came closer and wrapped his arms around him to console him.

“It’s ok Reg…”

They stay like that a little more, and at the end of the day, they decide they really have to do something. And at least, if Luke really doesn’t change his mind, they’ll know. But it’s a risk that they wanted to take. For Luke. So, they found Julie.

“Hey! Julie, right?!” Alex stops her.

“Yeah?  
-Sorry I’m Alex, and this is Reggie!  
-Hi!”

Reggie enthusiastically waves at her, then gets some realization and just becomes shyer. Does she know he’s the one stealing her soulmate? Because the whole school knows they are dating.

“We’re sorry, we’re Luke’s friends.  
-Oh…  
-We just… Actually, we have a band. And we heard you played piano. So we were wondering if maybe you wanna come to our practice tomorrow? We have a little studio not far…”

Alex is actually a bit nervous, and Reggie doesn’t feel like asking, because it’s going being weird anyway.

“I’m not sure. Is Luke gonna be there?  
-Yeah, he’s our songwriter, lead guitar and lead singer. He’s pretty talented actually…  
-And don’t worry about him… He’s not as cold as he looks!”

Reggie tries to reassure her, but he knows he will be. But he’s still a nice man, so, it can work.

“Fine.”  
  


* * *

  
It’s how Julie ends up in the studio with the guy when Luke shows up. Like Reggie said, he’s a really nice guy and doesn’t want to hurt anyone. But it’s still embarrassing.

“Hi Luke.”

She waves at him and both Alex and Reggie remain silent. He’s going being mad at them, really. He carefully approaches them next to the couch, scanning Reggie’s expression, just to make sure he’s ok.

“Hm… So… What are you doing here?”

He genuinely doesn’t know and doesn't sound mad or anything, just really wondering. He uses his soft voice, because he knows that things are already awkward enough and that he must have hurt her, and that it’s not gonna be better.

“Your friends invite me. They’re nice!”

An embarrassing silence takes place in the studio and Alex stands up, looking at Reggie to signal him something.

“I think you two should talk. Reg?”

Reggie nods and follows him outside, not letting Luke the time to stop him. It was odd for Luke. He turns around to see them leaving. It’s the first time he leaves like that without giving him a word. And he’s still his boyfriend. Or he really hopes so, and the idea itself breaks his heart. He doesn’t really want to talk to Julie. He doesn’t feel like he needs to and isn't in the mood. Anyway, his head is somewhere else. If he wanted to talk to one person right now, it’s the one who just left. They should have told him. Because it’s making Luke worried. The silence was really awkward, so Luke sits down at the opposite of the couch.

“Why did you leave?  
-Hm?”

Luke looks up at Julie. He doesn’t know what to answer.

“The other day. Why did you leave? We are supposed to be soulmates, you know, it’s supposed to be a great new…  
-Oh…”

Julie makes a confused face.

“You don’t say ‘oh’ when someone announces they are your soulmate, you can say ‘oh’ when someone asks you to join their band but…?  
-Oh hm… Well… I never really was into the whole soulmates thing. I didn’t know what to do, so I left, I don’t know…”

He wasn’t looking at her, making sure to avoid her gaze.

“Oh… So… you’re like… afraid by soulmates? It’s why you hide your mark?”

He looks at his bandana. It’s not really the reason, but he gives her an unsure nod.

“You’re afraid of not liking me, or... something?  
-Listen. No. Not really. I…”

Luke stands and starts pacing nervously, sure he’s looking like Alex by now.

“I just… don’t believe in this!”

He faces Julie. He has to tell her anyway.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t. It’s not like I hate you, but we don’t even know each other’s!  
-We can learn how to-  
-No!”

He sighs, he doesn’t mean to yell at her.

“I’m sorry it’s just… I’d love to. But as friends, not the way you mean it…  
-But we’re soulmates, it’s supposed to be romantic, not staying ‘friends’…  
-The point is I can’t.  
-Why!? Stop that and tell me what’s wrong!  
-Nothing is wrong. Actually…” He sits down next to her. “Everything was great!  
-Was?  
-I can’t love you. I can’t because I already love someone else…  
-But they’re not your soulmate…  
-I can’t care less… It’s just… like that. Even if I wanted to, and I don’t to be honest, I don’t think I can stop loving him…”

He finally looks at her. She looks both confused and sad. Her soulmate is an absolutely handsome man, who seems to be a sweetheart with so much talent. And he refuses to accept their destiny, because he loves someone else.

“He must have a soulmate too. It’-  
-He doesn’t. Listen… I don’t really want to have this conversation right now… You know… everyone always tries convincing me I’m going to end with my soulmate. And I always try explaining them that I probably won’t. I don’t want to let a stupid mark tell me who I should love. I want to follow my heart and to know he belongs to someone else. I’m sorry. But really… you shouldn’t be sad about it, because I’m pretty sure soulmates mean nothing. If I can be happy without mine, everyone can.”

He gives Julie a warm smile, in an attempt to cheer her up. She doesn’t deserve it either. Destiny is really the worst. But he wants to stay true to himself.

“You can still stay for practice if you want.”

She stays silent for a bit. It’s sad, but it also makes sense. And maybe, Luke will change his mind after a while. At least he was sincere, and she appreciated that from him.

“Ok, maybe we can try the friend way then?  
-Totally!”

Luke smiles again, feeling way better now and bumps his fist with Julie.

“I gotta get the guys! Wait here!”


	4. Chapter 4

There are weeks now that Julie became a part of their group. She ends up joining the band and gets really along with the guys. This includes Luke. Is actually really happy to be able to be friends with her, now that he clarified everything about the whole soulmate stuff. He almost forgot about it, just enjoying spending time with his friends. She also has a great voice, so it’s cool, they have a great chemistry on stage. So, they naturally get closer. Luke is a real sweetheart, actually everyone would have dreamt to be his soulmate, he has a lot of fans, mostly girls, because they are all crazy over him. When he started dating Reggie, it was a general disappointment, and a lot of them were jealous, but it wasn’t supposed to last long. But it does. And now people are talking. Because obviously they all learned about their soulmate’s bond. And they saw them on stage. It was already weird enough that they weren’t already dating when they discovered their marks. Reggie feels a bit bad about it, because obviously, it seems right that he’s the one to blame for that. And now most people are sure they’re gonna date. Even some people try to make Reggie feel guilty for not leaving Luke, and it works. Or it would have if Luke wasn’t Luke.

The only problem is that Reggie still believes it, and seeing Luke with Julie and the heart eyes between them don’t help. They have so much chemistry. It’s hard to not see it. And yes, he was guilty. He feels like a coward. He’s weak and selfish, he really should let him go, so he could live his life and fall in love with Julie. One day, they were having a rehearsal without her. Luke grabs his guitar and passes next to Reggie, he makes a stop to kiss his cheek lovingly, like he always did. Because he never stops being cute with his boyfriend. He never stops loving him either. For him, nothing changed. Reggie smiles and they start practicing with Alex. After a while they ended up talking about Julie, and Reggie was praising her skills.

“She really has the voice of an angel!  
-Hey, she’s great!”

Luke smiles. Reggie can see the gleam in his eyes when he talks about her. It hurts, but he can’t help that. Alex seems to agree with them.

“And you guy ooze chemistry!  
-Never say ‘ooze’ again, but I agree.”

Luke’s face falls and he gives them an unimpressed look.

“Oh no. Not that again…”

He knows what they mean and really doesn’t want to argue right now. Nor never actually. That Alex who talks next with a serious and calm face.

“Let’s face it, Luke. You guys really get along.”

Luke ignores him completely and just plays absently with his guitar.

“And the whole school can see how you look at each other, especially on stage!  
-Yeah, I really like her, she’s nice and talented, but that’s all! And it’s not the same on stage anyway!”

He already knows he can’t argue with Alex, but it’s really going on his nerves. He glances at Reggie and sighs heavily, really annoyed.

“Don’t give me that look. Not you. Please.”

Reggie answers with a weak smile. He may trust Luke with his life. He’s not sure that a fight against destiny can be won that easily. He shouldn’t doubt like that anyway. Not him. Because soulmates don’t always mean happiness from what he learned from his parents. But Julie is nice, she's a pure sweetheart and deserves it. She deserves Luke. She’s good enough for him, and Reggie has high standards for Luke, because he’s the one he loves the most.

“He’s not wrong you know. She’s nice and all, I’m pretty sure you would make a great couple…”

Luke frowns, looking hurt, and Reggie already regrets his words.

“What do you mean?”

His heart is already beating faster than his normal rate. Is Reggie going to dump him? Because it’s not what he wants.

“You’re soulmates so it would make sense I guess…  
-I told you that I don’t-  
-love her, yes I know that. Doesn’t mean that you wouldn’t.  
-So, you’re not breaking up?  
-No Luke, I’m not. But I know I should, and everyone keeps telling me that…  
-If you believe it, you’re an idiot, because they’re obviously just all jealous!”

They are, but they’re also just not blind. Luke puts his guitar down and reaches Reggie’s side, puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it lightly in a comforting motion. He looks over at Alex.

“I think we should stop for today.”

They both agree and then, Luke looks back at Reggie as he puts his bass on his stand.

“Wanna hang out?  
-Sure!”

Reggie smiles. He may be very worried about everything, having Luke next to him always makes everything look better. They share a look, in a silent agreement et Luke turns back to Alex.

“You’re coming?”

Alex looks at them both. He likes spending time with them both and as strange as it seems, even when they’re sappy and sweet as hell with each other, he never felt like a third wheel. He rolls his eyes fondly and sighs, mostly because they’re both giving him puppy eyes.

“Fine, but stop doing that! And no make out!”

He warns them, but also knows that they’re both devilish. Two little devils in disguise. Because when you look at them like that they look like puppies, but never trust them. They’re chaotic. They both give him angelic smiles and it only makes Alex worry more. He reaches them and Luke throws his arms around both his friends’ necks, leading them outside.

They end up at their favorite café and order fries and milkshakes. They spend a great time together, talking about music. Luke was way happier about that than the whole soulmate’s shit. He can tease his friend, kiss Reggie and be as sappy as he wants, and it’s all great. He loves that kind of moment, they all do. In those times, they all forget about destiny and everything, just enjoying the moment. After some time, they pay the bill and decide to leave.

“You’re coming home with me Reg?  
-Sure, I don’t think my parents would mind. Not that they’re going to notice it anyway.  
-Cool!”

Luke smiles happily. He already knows his parents are ok, they even said something like ‘Reggie can come whenever he wants, he’ll always be welcomed here’, so he stopped asking. The three of them were walking toward Alex’s house when someone bumps into them, making Alex fall.

“You dang my board!  
-Hey dude! Watch up!”

Look yells at him and when Alex realizes what is happening, he just stays frozen and stares at the absolutely gorgeous skater in front of him, suddenly mesmerized. It doesn’t come unnoticed as Luke and Reggie both look at him, then as each other with a knowing look.

“Oh I’m sorry man! You’re ok?!”

The man gives Alex a hand. He doesn’t seem to be a bad guy. He was probably just surprised. After a few seconds, he takes the boy’s hand and gets up.

“No it’s… it’s fine! Totally fine! I’m Alex by the way!”

Alex tries his best to not look awkward, but he saw Luke and Reggie observing the scene in silence, Luke’s arm leaned on Reggie’s shoulder. The stranger doesn’t let go his hand and instead just makes Alex’s wrist swing a little. Then, he giggles.

“Oh, that’s unexpected.” He mumbles for himself and then looks up at Alex, releasing his hand.

“Mercer I guess?”

Alex’s eyes widen, and he doesn’t even realize his friends are now giggling in amusement, the world around them seems to have vanished. The man shows him his own wrist with an equally amused grin as his friends’.

“I’m Willie!”

And Alex can now see his name on Willie’s wrist, now even more pink than his hoodie.

“Oh… It’s… uh… Nice to meet you Willie!”

He finally manages to say enthusiastically. But then he hears Luke voice talking to him, reminding him that they were here. They’re not going to let it go. Like never.

“I think we’re leaving you there Lex! See you tomorrow?”

Reggie winks at him, half teasing, and none of them really wait for his reply, as they’re already heading to Luke’s house. They just catch Alex “Fine, see you guys!” before disappearing.  
They finally arrive at Luke's house. Luke’s parents greet them, still unaware that their son has met his soulmate yet. They’re a great example of working soulmates. They love each other and love their son, a perfect loving family picture. Even Reggie feels nice there, even back when he and Luke were just friends. He was always welcome and always felt safe here. It’s like a second home, but better than his actual one. It’s a part of why Luke often offers him to stay, but the guitarist would lie if he said he didn't want Reggie for himself a bit more in his day. And Reggie likes that. He always did. They head to bed pretty quickly, Luke pulling Reggie with him by the hand. Reggie has some spare clothes and sweatpants here, he actually even has a toothbrush. They finally lean together onto Luke’s bed. Reggie’s head pillowing on Luke’s shoulder, has the guitarist's hand runs onto his arm, brushing his skin gently, Luke’s head resting on Reggie’s. Luke breaks the silence.

“Hey.  
-Hey.  
-You’re ok?  
-Yeah?”

Reggie tilts his head a little to look into his boyfriend’s yes.

“I know you’re worried.  
-Who wouldn’t?”

He shrugs lightly. He’s worried, but he’s still here anyway. And Luke is grateful to him because that must mean that he trusts him enough. Luke squeezes him a little with a comforting smile.

“You shouldn’t.  
-Easy for you.  
-You’re in the best position for that Reg. You’ve seen your parents.”

Reggie takes a moment to answer. His parents are soulmates, but they don’t get along anymore.

“It’s… You know, they were doing great before my birth… So maybe… The problem isn’t them, but me.  
-Don’t say that…  
-Maybe it’s why I don’t have a mark. I probably wasn’t supposed to be here at all…”

Reggie said that so casually that it breaks Luke's heart and he quickly wraps his arms around him and holds him close.

“Hey, no. Don’t say that. Don’t even believe it. It’s not true.” He runs his hand in his hair. “You are awesome ok! You’re not a problem at all!” He pulls away, just enough to look at him in the eyes. “These soulmates things are just some shits ok? Look at us! You really make me happy!”

Even in the dark, Reggie would lie if he said he didn't see Luke eyes’ shining. He has this stupid loving grin on his face. The one Reggie finds too endearing for his own sake, and he really seems happy. Reggie blushes lightly with a fond smile. He really wants to believe it and does for some parts. But worries remain, because it’s hard to fight against destiny.


	5. Chapter 5

Time passes, and Luke is still dating Reggie. The thing is that Julie actually may now have a crush on Luke. Honestly, he’s such a sweetheart, and it’s hard to not have one. But it doesn’t mean she hates Reggie. She can’t. She may be a bit jealous sometimes, but it’s not his fault. It’s too easy to love Luke, and really too hard to resist his big green puppy eyes. And Reggie is such a cutie, a pure cinnamon roll. He’s kind and caring. He knows how she feels, and he’s guilty about it. Julie knows it. He’s really concerned about her happiness, and he would probably give up on his own to give it to her if Luke wants it. Julie can’t hate him. He may be a little questionable at first, and she can get why people seem so against his relationship with Luke, thinking that he’s probably not good enough for him. But now that she knows them better, she also understands why Luke loves him. Yes, Reggie can be a dork sometimes, but it’s not like Luke isn’t one himself. To be honest, Julie even may find him a bit annoying sometime, they match each other. Soulmates or not.

But yes, people don’t like seeing Reggie with Luke. Reggie never was as popular as Luke, but seeing on stage makes him look attractive to some girls. But some jock or popular bully used to hate Reggie, because he looks like a geek, he’s weird and probably thinks that he’s stupid. And if he doesn’t have a mark, it may be because he doesn’t deserve one, right? So, whenever Luke isn’t there, they talk and harass him with that. He’s already worried enough and already feels guilty, so it’s going harder and harder each day. It shouldn’t because the more time Luke stays, the more he proves his point. But there is still the voice in Reggie's head.

“You’re an imposter!  
-It’s your fault if he’ll never be happy!  
-He’s just too nice. He loves her, but he doesn’t want to hurt you, you don’t deserve him!  
-You should be alone, you’re just a selfish thief!”

And it hurts. The only thing that makes him stay is Luke himself and the feelings he has when he’s with him. Just because he trusts him. But maybe he’s imagining it. The whole thing. Maybe it’s just friendship. He doesn’t have a soulmate. He can’t really know how being loved really feels. Even if the feeling is different than the one, he has with Alex. Luke is probably missing something. It breaks Reggie’s heart too. He knows he should think about this and that it’s probably not true, but he can’t help. And he knows that Julie loves Luke. And according to people, Luke might love her too, maybe he just doesn’t know it yet.

It’s not a surprise when Julie makes heart-eyes to Luke and tries to flirt with him. Even if he seems to be the only one to not see it. After a great show they all head to Luke’s house for a quick celebration. His parents were waiting for them and welcomed them. It’s the first time they meet Julie, and she didn’t know that Luke hasn't told them about her being her soulmate.

“Hi, Mrs Patterson, nice to meet you. I’m Julie. Julie Molina!”

As she shakes Emilie’s hand, the woman almost stops to take a better look at her. They know their son, and Molina sounds really familiar. Julie raises an eyebrow as Luke tries to avoid this subject.

“Yeah Julie. She is nice, can we go?”

He takes Julie by the shoulders to bring her inside, passing by his parents, trying to not have this conversation. Emilie and Mitch share a knowing grin and Alex and Reggie follow their friend inside. Once inside, Luke put his arm around his still boyfriend’s waist. When his parents turn to them, Emilie sighs. Her boy can be really suborned. They spend the evening chilling, and they all join the Patterson for dinner. Emilie keeps talking to Julie, having completely adopted her, actually she’s supposed to be her future daughter in law, and that really annoys Luke.

“So, Julie, Luke told us that you’re very talented.  
-Oh… I don’t know, I do my best at least.  
-Don’t be so modest, we heard that you are a really good singer!”

Julie blushes, and Luke found it really ironic from them. They never listen to any of his songs. And he never said that. Reggie said it. He said something like “She has the voice of an angel and she seems nice”. So, it irritates Luke a bit that they are actually using Reggie’s words against him. They keep talking and Luke stays silent, but tenses as the conversation goes. They were laughing with Julie like she was already a part of the family. It would have been awesome if she wasn’t his soulmate and that his parents weren’t taking this as achievement. Next to him Reggie frowns, because he knows Luke well and knows how it can turn when he gets mad. Reggie lightly bumps his leg with him to make him look at him, hoping he can calm him down. According to the frown on Luke’s face, he really needs some comfort. Reggie's sad face doesn’t ease his feelings, but it softens him a little. He grabs his boyfriend’s hand behind the table and squeezes it a little. The grip quickly turns into something firmer as Reggie squeezes back, so Luke can get over some of his anger. All the giggles between the three of them, when he’s right here with Reggie, sounds really rude to him. He’s taken. His boyfriend is right here. And he knows that they’re gonna talk to him about it later, he already hates it. He hopes they never have a chance to and isn’t going to let Reggie go tonight. At least with him here he can avoid a fight, and he doesn’t want to be alone with his parents. Alex saw that too. The whole time he knew Luke was tense. He and Reggie both now that it’s always some tricky subject of conversation to have with Luke. They always try to not push him too much, because they know he would close completely. And it’s exactly what’s happening. It’s not good for the band, nor for Julie or anything. Because Luke can be really thickheaded. The diner lasts an eternity, but Luke eventually chills down as Reggie rubs his thumb against the back of his hand. Destiny is really such a jerk, even Alex agrees on that that evening.

When all of this is finally over and that Julie and Alex left, there were just the two of them, Luke and Reggie. And Reggie puts his hand on Luke’s shoulder. He thinks that he really should leave, because he might not be welcomed here anymore or thought so. But when he meets Luke’s eyes, he doesn’t look like he was ok.

“Please stay.”

He whispers, almost pleading. He doesn’t want to stay here alone with his parents. He doesn’t want him to leave. Not now. And it seems like Luke needs him, for Reggie at less. And he might, because when Reggie takes his hand and nods slowly, he seems to already feel better as he squeezes his hand back. Reggie really can’t say no to Luke’s puppy eyes, and he’s not sure he could really leave him like that tonight. They manage to reach Luke’s room, and his parents haven’t said anything yet. As soon as he closes the door behind them, he wraps his arms around Reggie and holds him close, gripping his top on his back like a lifeline. He hides his face in the crop of his neck, and Reggie hugs him back in silence. They stay like that for a bit and after a few minutes Reggie hears a soft sob and can feel that Luke starts shaking in his arms. He tightens his embrace around Luke and rubs his back softly.

“Hey… It’s ok, let it out. It’s gonna be ok… I love you.”

If it’s possible, Luke holds him even closer. Reggie wonders if everything is his fault. Maybe, if he had never met Luke in the first place, maybe he would have dated Julie and he wouldn’t be crying now. He looks hurt and it’s his fault. Luke catches his breath and giggles a little between sobs and swears he could feel him smiling.

“Love you too.”

They stay like that a little bit more and Luke leans back a little, then cups Reggie’s face with his hand and looks into his eyes.

“I’m sorry Reg…  
-For what?”

Reggie looks really confused by Luke’s apology.

“Because I know it’s hard for you. Everything I mean. I know that people are talking. I see the way my parents were acting around Julie, I know how you must feel about this Reg.”

Reggie remains silent, just looking at him. He never realizes that Luke was aware of so many things, so he’s not as oblivious as he thought.

“So, thank you. That means a lot.”

This confuses Reggie even more, and he raises an eyebrow.

“For what?  
-Staying.”

Luke smiles looking happy despite everything and his red eyes, so Reggie smiles back. They share a kiss, and hear someone knocking at the door, making them pull apart and hear Emilie’s voice.

“Luke, can you come?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks to everyone who left a comment!)


	6. Chapter 6

Luke joins his parents in the living room after kissing Reggie, leaving him alone in his room, knowing that he’s going to need him back right after that. He really doesn’t want to have this conversation. He already had enough for today. But it’s not like he has choice. He sits on the couch in front of his parent lazily, feeling rebellious, not wanting to listen to their shits. Anyway, they can’t force him. No one can. Who would imagine soulmates can hurt that much and be so heartbreaking? It’s supposed to be a good thing, finding his soulmate isn’t supposed to feel like that. But for Luke it looks more like some arranged marriage with people you barely know, when you can be way closer with other people. Why does it even exit? It’s no like everyone end up happy thanks to that. There is broken family, unhappy soulmates, people who think they’re never going to find happiness because they don’t even worth to have a soulmate. Not everyone is lucky enough to be paired with the perfect soulmate like his parents. So, why is everyone so excited about it? It doesn’t make sense. Is it even love if you just feel it because you’re supposed to?

“What?” Luke says nonchalantly.

“Don’t talk to your mother like that Luke!”

They both look serious, and Luke just really wants to leave and go back to his room. There are only two persons who understand and accept his choice. Reggie and Alex. They don’t really understand, but they accept it, they’re just worried for him. But Luke knows that Alex is happy for them. Both of them.

“When were you going telling us, Luke?  
-About what?  
-Luke, Julie. She is your soulmate!  
-And she’s nice, she seems to be a great girl.  
-You would make a great couple.  
-Stop! No! I don’t want to talk about it!  
-Luke…  
-It’s exactly why I didn’t tell you! I don’t love her. She’s great, but she’s just a friend!  
-Come on Luke! Have you seen how she looks at you?  
-She doesn’t, and I don’t care, anyway I’m taken.”

He pouts and leans into the couch, crossing his arms.

“Luke stops being a child! And if Reggie likes you as you said he’ll understand!  
-Don’t! Leave him out of that!  
-Luke, we only want you to be happy.  
-I am, so leave us alone!  
-On another tone young man!”

He sighs heavily. He just wishes they leave them.

“Whatever…”

He stands up and starts leaving.

“Luke, be reasonable…  
-You know the reason why people are not fully happy when they’re not with their soulmate? Because no one leave them alone!”

He rushes to his room and closes the door. Reggie was waiting, lying on the bed, he just gets up on his elbows when Luke shows up.

“How does it go?” He tries to smile, but it wasn’t really working, more worried about Luke than anything. Luke falls on the bed next to him with another sigh. He’s so tired, this was an exhausting day, they were supposed to celebrate, he didn’t see that coming, actually he had forgot about Julie being his soulmate.

“Terrible…” He crosses his arms behind his head and looks at his friend with a smile. “I’m really gonna need some comfort now!”

Reggie grins and get closer. In the end, Reggie is lying on his back, Luke arm wrapped around his middle and his head on his shoulder as he rubs his hand on his back. After a while, Reggie speaks.

“Hey Luke?  
-Hm?  
-Can I ask you something?  
-Anything.  
-I want you to promise me something.”

Reggie seems a bit lost in his thought, and Luke ups on his forearm a bit worried.

“What?  
-I know you don’t want me to leave you.  
-Of course!  
-And I will not. But…”

Luke sighs in relieve, but keep looking at his boyfriend in concern, waiting for him to speak again.

“If you change your mind, at any time of our life, for any reason, or if you have the single regret, please… just tell me. And just leave me.  
-Reg-  
-Just promise me…”

Reggie meets Luke’s gaze for the first time, looking serious. He needs this.

“Fine. I promise.” Luke leans to kiss him, a quick peck, but a promise. “Even if it’s not going to happen.  
-I hope so.”

Reggie chuckles. He feels a bit better. Luke makes him a promise, he’s going to keep it. He chases his lips again to get another quick kiss, but Luke presses it a bit more, giving him a deeper one.

“It’s a shame that it’s so complicated, because it’s really something.”

Reggie let out a little laugh at Luke's words, how was grinning playfully.

“I know you love that Luke Patterson. You’ve always hated the rules!”

And he’s right. Luke actually really enjoys it, and he laughs at that.

“Fair point! But there is one thing I hate…  
-What’s that?  
-Seeing you hurt.”

His smile fades a little, looking more serious and caring, but Reggie bumps his shoulder with a smile.

“In the end of the day, you’re always here to make me smile. So, I guess it worth it!”

Luke kisses him again. He’ll never get tired of that. Kissing him, the butterflies in his stomach and everything. No one can take that from them. Never. They stay like that, lying on Luke's bed, cuddling, until they fall asleep.

The morning after, Reggie can sense accusing looks from Luke’s parents on him. But he can see the dark glares Luke sends them, and the loving puppy eyes he gives him. It was everything he needed. He knows Luke will always have his back. On the sad side, now Reggie doesn’t really feel as welcomed at Luke’s, and Reggie already barely had a home at his parent’s. Luke promises him that as soon as they make enough money with Sunset Curve, they’ll find a place just for them, so he can finally have a home. The truth is Reggie already has one. It’s called Sunset Curve. His friends, their studio, Luke. It’s everything he has, but also everything he needs.

There is still one problem anyway. Julie. She’s nice, she’s their friend, but she still likes Luke even if he doesn’t know. And now his parents know and they always try to pair them. They invite her to diners as often as they can. Julie might think that, if Luke parents are like that, she may have a chance. Because they know their son, right? Every time they did, that Luke brings Reggie with him, not giving him much choice. And sometime, he even brings Alex too. Reggie really feels better when Alex is coming, because he makes it less awkward. None of them enjoyed those moments, but Julie. Alex is always nervous, but doesn’t want to let them down when they need him. Luke always apologizes to Julie for his parents when she leaves, but she always replies that they are really nice and that she had a great time.

It seems that the less blind of all of them was actually a stranger not so long ago. Alex and Willie started dating a few days after their first meeting. They're leaving the same café near they first met, after a double date with Alex’s friends, leaving just the two of them. It was the first time the guys and Willie have properly met.

“Your friends are cool!  
-I’m glad you get along! They’re really important to me!  
-So, they’re soulmates I guess?”

Alex pauses a before answering, biting his bottom lips.

“No. No, actually they’re not… It’s a bit complicated…  
-Seriously?! Tell me more man, because now I’m intrigued!  
-Reggie doesn’t have a soulmate at all… and Luke is against the idea. Actually... he has a soulmate… and knows her. But he…  
-doesn’t love her like he loves him.”

Alex looks up at Willie, surprised. He wasn’t expecting him to understand or support Luke, but he seems to find it rather obvious. Seeing the look on Alex’s face, he squeezes his hand laughing.

“Come on! If I had someone who looked at me the way they look at each other, before meeting you, I won’t have left him either!”

Alex smiles and looks down. It makes sense actually.

“But I’m lucky then, because I bumped into you before.”

He bumps his shoulder lightly.

“And I’m pretty sure you get a crush on me before knowing that I was your soulmate.”

He winks at him playfully, and Alex blushes.

“I know this less than a minute after meeting you!  
-So, you fall in love with me in less than one minute!”

He smiles playfully swigging their arms between them.

“Still, that makes sense. I really thought they were honestly. The fact they aren’t doesn’t make sense, but that Luke won’t leave him does!  
-I get what you’re saying… We’re just a bit worried about Luke.  
-I won’t be if I were you. Soulmates… well, it’s cool, but I don’t think you can have that kind of chemistry with someone you don’t know… Don’t get me wrong Alex, I really like you. But what if you don’t like my socks of if you don’t like big doggies?!”

He smirks teasingly, wrapping his arm around him.

“Or if I didn’t like your friends, because I bet it would have been a break up point!”

Alex smiles at that.

“Fair point. BUT… first: I like dogs, then: your socks are cool!  
-Great, because I actually already really like you!”

Alex blushes deeply, his hoodie now looking rather pale next to his face.

“I like you too…”

Willie keeps smiling casually, but he’s really happy to hear this and squeezes his boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

Reggie feels better about everything, mostly since he has talked to Luke. His promise helps, but also, Luke is always here to remind him how he loves him, no matter how people keep talking about him and Julie. He knows that Luke likes him and it’s the most important. But he’s worried for Julie, and Luke knows that something is wrong with his boyfriend. Reggie talks to him first, on a day when they were alone in the studio, both avoiding their houses.

“Luke, can we talk?  
-Yes, actually I think we should, you’re zoning lately…  
-It’s about Julie…  
-Reg-  
-Let me talk please.”

Luke nods but isn’t sure if he should be bothered. He doesn’t want to talk about soulmates again. He thought this was over…

“Don’t make that look, I’m not arguing about soulmates, I promise.”

Luke is relieved and gets his smile back.

“Ok, so? Is everything ok?  
-Not really?”

Luke raises an eyebrow, concerned.

“You know she loves you right?  
-We’re friend-  
-No I mean… She has a crush on you, Luke. And you parents are not helping if you want my opinion…”

Luke looks at him curiously. He seems serious, and Luke is obviously really oblivious, because his eyes go wide, clearly not aware of it, it’s a complete surprise for him.

“What?!  
-Ok, so you’re THAT oblivious…  
-How do you want me to-  
-You’re literally soulmates. Your parents almost adopt her, everyone think you’re going to date and she keeps flirting with you. Should I keep going?  
-Ok ok! I get it! But it’s not because everyone tries pairing us that she has to have a crush on me!  
-Maybe, but she has…”

Luke seems exasperated, but they stay silent and Luke looks absently at the ceiling before breaking the silence.

“That sucks…  
-I know…  
-It’s why you looked so worried?  
-I care about her.  
-You’re really such a sweetheart. You know that?”

Reggie shrugs.

“She’s our friend…  
-I’m a bit confused right now… I didn’t mean hurting her…  
-She still has hope, so she is ok so far I guess…  
-Oh…”

Reggie looks at him. Luke seems really concerned, even hurt. He hates when people he cares about are suffering, and it’s worse when it’s his fault.

“It’s not your fault you know…  
-Yeah… Maybe a little… I mean… I can’t give her what she wants. But, if I had seen that coming, maybe I would have… do something? I don’t know what yet… Actually, I still don’t know what to do. I don’t even understand why she still has hope when it’s pretty obvious that I’m still not gonna leave you. If I wanted to, I would have already done that. It’s not like everyone wasn't already pushing me to...”

Reggie remains silent. He has no idea either. Luke is now fidgeting nervously with his necklace. Reggie gets up from the couch and sits next to Luke.

“Hey…”

He takes his forearm in his hand to calm him down and give him his best smile.

“We’ll figure something out…”

Luke smiles and stops playing with his necklace. Instead, he leads Reggie to lean his head on his lap and start running his hand in his hair, and Reggie complies happily. This seems to calm them both Reggie’s hand now reaching Luke’s forearms to gently brush it in regular motions.

“Maybe you should just… talk to her?  
-Sometimes, I really think you’re an actual genius!  
-It’s because I AM!”

Reggie laughs with a grin and Luke pushes him playfully, making sure he won’t fall.

“And then you go back as the real dork you are! You’re lucky you’re cute!  
-I know I am.”

He grins again, looking at Luke teasingly and a bit flirty, knowing, now, that Luke can’t resist his charm. Luke shakes his head, but doesn't look away from him, giving him his real heart eyes, looking at his whole world fondly.

“Like I said, You’re such a dork!” He leans to kiss him. “And I love you. And yes, I’ll talk to her, because I know you were about to ask me that!  
-Then, you know me pretty well!”  
  


* * *

  
  
After that talk, Luke has to talk with Julie. He asks her to stay a bit with him after rehearsal, as Alex and Reggie go together to get some coffee, because neither wants to come back home yet. Reggie is also really nervous for Luke and Julie, so hanging with Alex really helps. Maybe they can talk about Willie, and this would keep in mind busy until Luke will join them. But so far, Luke is with Julie in the studio. Luke is nervously strumming his acoustic guitar, and Julie also seems nervous, but also rather happy, and that really doesn’t help to ease Luke’s nerves.

“So, you wanted to talk to me?”

Luke could swear she’s having fake hope right now. And as he looks at her, he wonders how he had missed it. Reggie’s right, he’s more than oblivious at this point. She’s sitting next to him, a bit too close for Luke’s comfort, according to what he wanted to talk about.

“Yeah…  
-You can tell me anything you know?  
-Yeah. But this seems really familiar…”

Julie frowns and gives him a questioning look. Luke takes a deep breath, putting his guitar down and gets up, trying to not show his nervousness.

“Well… I know I already told you about that and thought we were ok, but then, there were my parents and everything, and…”

He pauses and finally looks at Julie, she was holding her breath, and Luke is sure that it’s not gonna end well.

“And It’s probably nothing, but I just wanted to make sure you know so… I won’t change my mind about it… No matter what my parents are thinking or what people are saying… I’m sorry if I hurt you, Julie, I don’t mean to, I care about you, really… It’s just… I…”

He pauses, Julie looks rather sad, but tries her best to not show it.

“I love him…”

They remain silent for a bit. Luke feels really bad, he has issues to handle girls' feelings, mostly when they are crying, lucky, Julie isn’t, and she breaks the silence with a weak voice.

“Ok.”

Luke tries to approach her, but she stops him.

“Don’t. Please… Can you just… leave me… I… I just need some time.”

Luke nods and starts leaving.

“I’m sorry Julie.”  
  


* * *

Coming back from his talking with Julie, Luke lets himself fall next to Reggie with a heavy sigh, and his friends send him worry glares.

“So…?” Alex asks with concern.

“I’ve talk to her…  
-And?  
-She needs time alone…” He frowns in concern. “I mess up right?”

Alex looks between him and Reggie before answering.

“No Luke, you didn’t.  
-She seems really hurt…  
-You can’t really help it, you know? It's not like you never warn her before.”

Reggie’s hand goes to his back to rub it in comforting motion.

“You did the right thing Luke…  
-I know…” He relaxes a little, surrounded by his friends. “It was quite hard anyway…  
-We know that… Reggie couldn’t stop stomping and fidgeting and running his hand through his hair the whole time. Like… it was ten times worse than usual! We were worried.”

Reggie doesn’t even try arguing, because he was really anxious, and he’s still. The thought of Julie being hurt is painful.

“I hope she’ll be ok. And that we’ll be ok, I still like her so…  
-Give her some time.”

Reggie knows how she must feel. A lot of people may have had a crush on Luke at some point, and it’s still hard for him to believe that he’s the lucky one. As he looked at his friends and doesn't feel that good himself, Alex finally offers something.

“We should go out and… I don’t know… Do something fun!  
-Like what?  
-There is this new retro arcade room Willie told me about, maybe? They have cotton candy.”

He tries to tempt them with a smile, in attempt to cheer them up. They look up at Alex, mimicking Alex's expression.

“Fine. But you should bring Willie too!  
-Yeah, this man is great!”

Reggie adds with a grin and Alex looks at his wrist with a shy smile and a blush on his face. They both look at him with a teasing grin and knowing look. They're already feeling a bit better, it changes their minds. At least for a few hours.

“Seems that you’ve really fallen for him!” They laugh and high five at the joke, making Alex blushes in embarrassment.

“Chill ‘Lex! We’re happy for you, right Reg?” Said boy nods frenetically.  
"He’s nice, handsome, and he makes you smile! It’s a perfect match!”

Luke looks offended at the physical's mention, and nudges Reggie's shoulder.

“Hey!  
-You’re jealous Patterson?  
-Should I?” He raises and eyebrow teasingly to match Reggie’s playful expression.

“Stop you two. You’re impossible!”

Alex isn’t mad, and Luke swings his arm around Reggie’s neck.

“What are you waiting to call your Prince Charming?  
-He’s not my… okay.”

Alex rolls his eyes. He’s doomed. His best friends are still two devils and they’re not going to let him go with that, or not that soon. But he’s glad he has them.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few weeks, Julie eventually talked to Luke again. He was really relieved, but she never comes back to his parents, because things were too awkward. Luke lets them know it was their fault for pushing them toward each other, and they start blaming Reggie, which Luke definitely doesn’t appreciate and finally drop school and leaves his house, to focus on his music. He stays at Reggie’s sometimes, but most of the time he just stays at the studio. Now the prom is approaching, and Luke and Reggie already agree on going together again, even if Luke doesn’t go to school anymore. Alex, obviously, had ask Willie, and he said yes, so they’re going together. They all decide to go together as a double date again. When they arrive, they frown at the poster, and Willie is the first to react.

“Wow… People are crazy here!”

Luke takes off the flyer where it’s written “Bring your soulmate” with words handwritten under them “Unless you ditch yours. Fag.”

“It’s not stopping us!”

Alex doesn’t seem as certain as his friends.

“Well, not only they’re against you to not being soulmate guys, but it’s also really homophobic…  
-Don’t worry Hot dog! I’ll protect you!”

And Willie takes Alex’s hand and brings him inside as the other two share a look and Reggie wince in complete misunderstanding.

“Hot dog?”

Luke shakes his head and shrugs as confused as his boyfriend. He has no idea where it came from, and they take a mental note to ask Alex about it later. Then, they both follow their friend, arms around each other. The crowd is dense and loud, but most of the people actually really don’t care about their stuff. Alex and Willie go on their way as Reggie and Luke just reaches the buffet, not that much into dancing, not like Alex. They were having a few drinks while talking when some big dumb jock comes messing up with them.

“Hey, isn’t it Patterson the heartbreaker and his slut?”

Luke gets angry at the name and reacts pretty quickly, readies to knock him out, but Reggie reacts as quickly and stops him.

“What did you say!?  
-Luke no, calm down please…  
-What? You have a problem? It’s really convenient to have two fags as best friends, mostly when one is a sucker for attention.  
-Leave Alex out of this!” Reggie yells, now also really angry, but too concentrated in stopping Luke from doing something stupid.

“I’m not talking to whore bitch! No one will ever like you anyway lone-soul!”

Luke is getting more and more angry and Reggie place himself in front of him, holding him by the shoulders and tries to force him to look into his eyes.

“Luke come on, he doesn’t worth it!”

But then the guy put his hand on Reggie’s shoulder, making him froze. He doesn’t get the time to panic because Luke makes him spin behind him to stand between them protectively. He grabs the other man wrist with fire in his eyes and murders wishes. Once behind Luke Reggie starts to panic.

“Luke no!  
-Hey!”

A familiar girl voice yell behind the guy.

“Leave my friends alone now, brat!  
-Julie!”

Reggie sighs relieved as Luke anger fade away as soon as he sees her, actually really surprised.

“You hear my friend, leave them alone!” Another girl comes next to her, leaning her forearm on her shoulder. She looks pretty cool, and if they remember correctly, she must be Flynn, Julie’s best friend. The jock gets away, leaving them mumbling thing under his breath. Julie face switch in a more concerned look.

“You’re ok guys?”

Luke blinks and so Reggie does but he manages to nod, both more shocked by Julie’s badass intervention than the main situation itself. A blond boy with a fedora hat comes behind Julie looking at the bully.

“What was happening there? What did that jerk do this time?  
-Harassing my friends.”

The boy looks at them and smile, extending his hand.

“Oh. Sorry, I’m Nick!  
-I’m Reggie, and this is Luke, but he’s currently broken.”

Reggie bumps his fist with a grin. He had regained his usual dorky state, and he motion Luke teasingly. Luke, whom still hasn’t, says a word, but shake his head, get back on his head.

“Wow sorry! So yeah Luke, nice to meet you!”

He shakes Nick as well and turns back to Julie.

“Thanks, Juls.”

She smiles and pushes him on the shoulder.

“It’s what’s friends are for.”

Nick seems to have connected the dots just now.

“Oh! You’re Luke Patterson, right?! Julie’s soulmate?”

Luke winces and open his mouth to reply but Julie cuts him off.

“Yeah, himself!”

She glances at Luke and winks, then look back at Nick with what could have been described as heart eyes. Both Reggie and Luke look at her, then at Nick who’s wearing a light pink blush who match his shy smile, then at Julie again and Reggie let out a “Oh…” before looking away with his big round eyes, pretending to not see anything. Luke nudges his shoulder to make him stop but wearing a grin himself, so it’s not really convincing. Seeing the interaction between the boys, Julie blushes and Flynn rolls his eyes, wearing the same knowing grins as them. Then, Alex appears in a hurry, looking anxious, Willie behind him, trying to calm him down.

“GUY! Are you ok? I knew it was a bad idea!  
-Wow, Alex calms down!  
-Yeah chill! You’re interrupting a moment there!”

Reggie adds and Alex look up at Julie, then Nick and Flynn, all look more concerned for him and Alex starts to feel embarrassed, but Willie got his back and introduces himself.

“Hey guy I’m-  
-Willie, I guess?”

Julie asks shaking his hand with a smile and Willie gives her an impressed look, glancing at Alex.

“Alex can’t stop talking about you.”

She said, trying to make his friend forget the ‘moment’.

“I’m Julie.  
-It’s a pleasure Julie. I heard a lot about you too!” She smiles and turns to her friends.

“And this is Flynn and Nick.”

Flynn bumps Willie’s fist, and Willie tries to share a shake with Nick, but the blond is a little awkward and make a fool of himself, now blushing in embarrassment before Willie pat his shoulder.

“Don’t fall man!  
-I already like this guy!”

Flynn like Willie’s behavior and cool form of kindness. Then Alex speaks again.

“So, you’re all ok?  
-Yes! Don’t worry!  
-And… What was I interrupting?”

Reggie chuckle at the question but doesn’t answer.

“Nothing!” Julie said a bit to quickly and Flynn laughs at that while Nick keeps blushing, looking now really shy, and rather cute.

“Hey Julie? Where did you find this cutie?  
-Hey!  
-What?!”

Luke tries to sound offended by Reggie words, but he’s almost laughing and his grin betray him. Because really, seeing Nick like that was too funny. Alex takes pity of him anyway.

“Leave him alone guys!  
-I’d like to know too!  
-William!  
-Come on Hot Dog!”

Julie looks at him as confused as Luke and Reggie the first time they heard that nickname.

“Really man, where did that come from?  
-No idea, it’s just came like that and it stick!”

Willie said with a mischievous grin. There is obviously more behind this, but they’re not going to know this yet.

“How did I manage to get myself a boyfriend as devilish as my best friends...?  
-I guess you got a type ‘Lex! Let’s face it! You love bad boys!”

Alex sighs dramatically, and Willie nudges his shoulder lovingly before coming back to the conversation.

“So, how did you find this cutie?  
-Yeah, we want to know now!  
-Guys we’re freaking him out, it would be a shame if he leaves!  
-You’re exaggerating Luke.  
-Chill man, we’re not going to bit you! And I already have my own blondie!”

Alex blushes.

“Sorry about them, they are always like that, but they’re not bad guys. They’re just all little imps!  
-Imps maybe, but not little…  
-Yes, you are!  
-Everyone is little next to you Lexi!  
-It’s not… okay.”

Alex sighs and gives up. Nick looks at them, smiling shyly. They can be a bit impressive all together like that, all really talkative and easygoing like that, but they seem like good guys. They don’t really try making him feel uncomfortable, not really. Luke finally chuckles and looks at Reggie.

“So, wanna dance?  
-With pleasure!”

They excuse themselves and Luke leads his boyfriend to the dancefloor as a romantic slow song starts playing. He grabs Reggie’s waist, and the darker haired boy puts his own hand on Luke’s shoulder. They start swinging slowly. Luke pulls him closer, releasing his hand to wrap both his arms around him, maybe a bit protectively. Reggie’s arms go around his neck as he smiles amused.

“You know I’m not in sugar, right?  
-Yeah… I just...  
-I know it’s ok. Just don’t worry ok…”

Reggie leans to peck Luke's lips. It’s all good now, and he’s ok. They both are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments! I hope you'll like the next chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

Months pass, and they know Julie for one year, that makes two years of dating for Luke and Reggie. They have graduated, but Luke obviously, and Reggie has left his house not so far after that and started living with Luke in the studio. It wasn’t so bad, and now that they can have more private time than in their parent’s house, they were able to have their first time together. They were both really nervous, but Luke was even more than Reggie. None of them would have dreamt of a better partner for that, and if Reggie trusted Luke with his life, Luke wouldn’t have forgiven himself if he had hurt him. But everything went well as Reggie comforted Luke, and then Luke managed to relax his boyfriend enough to make everything perfect. Everything could have been perfect, but the studio is a cold place. And if Luke is a human radiator, Reggie isn’t. One day they came back to the studio completely soaked. They change clothes to something dry, and get a blanket to cuddle on the couch, but Reggie was shivering, completely frozen. Luke wraps his arms around him and tries to warm him up with gentle frictions. He takes one of his hands in his and squeezes it.

“Oh my god Reg, you’re completely freezing!  
-How did you do to be so warm? You don’t even wear sleeves!”

Luke chuckles and holds him closer.

“I should make you a hot tea…  
-I’m not against it actually.”

He was shaking in Luke's arms, pressing himself to Luke, in an attempt to warm himself. Luke doesn’t have the heart to leave him yet.

“Want me to stay a bit more?”

Reggie nods and they stay like that a bit more before Luke talks again.

“We really should find a better place, or I’m gonna have an ice cream instead of a boyfriend.”

This makes Reggie laugh, but it’s true that the only reason he doesn’t hate staying in the studio is Luke. Because it’s freezing in winter and it's too hot in summer.

“Maybe I should find a job…”

Luke looks at him with wide eyes.

“Just to get food and all, before making money from music I mean. I’m not saying I’m giving up on the band, don’t give me that look!  
-Oh…  
-Since Julie left the band to concentrate on her studies and Alex has been kicked out by his parents, maybe we really should think about it…  
-Maybe you’re right… At least Alex is at Willie’s, so it has been better than nothing so far…  
-I think he’ll have to get some money too. He’ll not gonna let Willie afford everything, and it wouldn’t be fair.  
-I guess…  
-And so, you can use your time to find us gigs and all. We still need you to work on the band anyway.  
-You’re sure?  
-You write the songs and are the soul of the band, of course I’m sure!”

Reggie smiles at him. If he’s the one who’ll work to get some money, they’ll all rely on Luke for their important future, and they all trust him. This or they’re gonna work in a coffee shop or fast food for the rest of their life and it wasn’t the plan. Luke manages to warm Reggie up enough to go to make him some tea.

Alex and Reggie get a job in the same café, the one they often hang out. Luke books gigs whenever he can, Julie joining them as a special guest whenever she can. Nick, who’s now Julie’s boyfriend, comes with her to their practices and becomes one of their greatest fans. At least with Julie on stage. The blond, like Reggie, doesn’t have a soul mark, so it makes everyone happy he and Julie found each other. It sounds fair that he can be happy too. But between rehearsals, work and gigs, it was exhausting and the minimum comfort of the studio doesn’t help Reggie, who looks really tired and starts to worry his friends. Even Nick sees how tired he looks. That day, at practice, he keeps missing keys and is really zoning. So, after Alex leaves, Luke tries to talk to him.

“Hey Reg…  
-Hm?  
-You’re ok? You look pretty bad…  
-Yeah sorry, I really suck today, I promise I’ll do better tomorrow!  
-No Reg… I mean… I’m worried for you right now…”

Reggie just looks at him with dark circles under his eyes and try to smile.

“Just a bit tired…  
-You haven’t seen you face, or you won’t say that…”

Luke came closer and hugged him before whispering.

“Try to have some rest ok?”

Reggie nods and leans into Luke, burying his face in his shoulder, feeling really weak. Luke leads him to the couch and takes the blanket before lying down with Reggie on top of him. The bassist hums and lets himself go into Luke’s arms.

“I’m really gonna hate this place honestly…”

Luke just holds him and brushes his back and his hair with his hands. He knows. He’s starting to hate it himself. Not that he hates the place, but being always there with barely the minimum comfort doesn’t help. At least he’s not working at the coffee shop like Reggie and he doesn’t get cold that easily, so he doesn’t mind the temperature that much. Reggie, in the other hand, does and despite Luke best attempt to warm him, he’ll probably get sick in no time if they stay here. And Luke won’t forgive himself if something happens to him.

“Just stay safe…” He mutters under his breath as Reggie starts falling asleep.

It’s at one of their gigs that they meet a guy named Bobby. He seems really nice, and they talk the whole evening. They talk about them living in their studio, and really get along with him. He tells them that he plays guitar too and that he has a studio himself at his house and that they can come one day if they want to try it. They end up going a lot to Bobby studio and even include him to the band as their fourth member. He’s a good guitarist and for the first time since they meet, they feel a strong connection with someone else. Not the same as Willie, but a good one. They all love music. They got along really quickly. They have the same style and love to share music and play together. Like he was meant to be a Sunset Curve’s member.

“Hey Luke, Reg! Can I talk to you?  
-What’s up Bobby?  
-I was thinking about you living in your old studio. The last time I went there it was freezing.  
-Yeah, not the comfiest place, I’m probably gonna lose Reggie for a cold one day.  
-I think you should come to my studio. It’s warmer, there is a shower and everything, it’s not much but still better than what you have so far.”

Luke and Reggie stay speechless. They can’t believe he’s offering them a place to stay. They don’t know each other for a very long time. Reggie doesn’t reply but jumps into Bobby and gives him a great hug, quickly followed by Luke.

“I take that as a yes I guess?  
-Yeah! I’m relieved because Reggie was starting worrying us!  
-Honestly Reg, you’re looking like a ghost, so it’s why I think about it in the first place.  
-You know I don’t need your pity.  
-No, but Luke was getting crazy and none of this is good for the band.  
-Faire point.”

They move in the studio a few days after that, for Reggie’s relief, because it’s warm and there is a shower and all. Even the couch is better than their air mattress, because it changes in an actual bed or something still better than an air mattress. Even with more comfort, Reggie still falls asleep in Luke’s arms on cold nights. Not that Luke complains. He’s touch starved for Reggie most of the time.

They’re now living in their new studio, which is still Bobby’s. Reggie stopped looking like an undead. So they try to have more rehearsals and hang out more. They even have some jam sessions, just for fun with their friends. It happens that Nick knows how to play guitar and that Willie isn’t that bad with an acoustic one, so they all hang out in the studio. Even Flynn knows how to rock, and they play as Double Trouble with Julie sometimes. She’s an amazing DJ and a great singer, so it works well. Nick and Willie end up being the sportive ones, Willie trying to be a pro skateboarder and Nick a lacrosse player.

“Hey guys! Just try this!”

Luke plays some chords, quickly followed by Reggie, then Alex and Bobby. Julie waits a bit more and, alongside Flynn, starts to sing words as they come in total improv. It’s just a chill jamming session, just for fun. At some point, Reggie even messes up with his chords, and they start laughing, then he tries to fix it and just end up playing something completely different. Luke, Alex and Bobby adapt themselves, and Luke realizes what they are playing.

“Reg I already said no country!”

He keeps playing, but laughs, quickly followed by a mocking Reggie and everyone else. Then, Bobby glances at Nick, encouraging him to play.

“Come on Nicky!”

Luke, Reggie and Alex also give him encouraging looks. Nick nods, takes a deep breath and starts strumming. Luke adapts for a background pace, matching Bobby’s chords.

“Hey! That good!  
-I think we should hire a new lead guitar!  
-Hey!”

Luke yells at Reggie’s teasing with a humored tone, all still playing. Julie laughs at that, still singing. Everything goes pretty messy. They even switch instruments, and, really, Reggie can’t drum. Alex definitely can’t play guitar. Willie has to help him, and he's far from being the best guitarist there. But Reggie is actually quite good with an acoustic guitar and Luke manages something audible with his bass, but it was still terrible in comparison to Reggie’s skills, but it’s fun.

“Well, at least, now we’re sure we got the right instrument!”

They all laugh. Seems that now of them are replaceable. Not that they had any doubt about it.

“Really, guy, never switch on stage. You’ll sound terrible!  
-At least we’re all able to sing!  
-I’m still the lead singer!”

Luke half-argues, because he knows they all can sing. He loves giving them some lines, because their voices match pretty well together. They play like that for a bit before getting something to eat. They end up in Bobby’s loft to watch a movie while cuddling on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn. The kind of night they love, mostly when it’s that difficult, that they don’t book enough gig and that they need some cheer up. Bobby must know this, and he never had friends like that before, and he really is a good one.


	10. Chapter 10

After a while, Luke manages to book more gigs, and both Alex and Reggie stopped working at the coffee shop. They all needed to be fully focused on their music now, even if it was still a bit complicated with money, it was getting better. And to be honest, Bobby helps them as much as he can with this. At least Reggie is now more focused on music and less tired. They become more and more popular, and are even followed by fans and They try to spend time with them after showcases. Tonight, they rock it at the concert, and Luke keeps staring at Reggie who’s looking stunning, maybe too much for Luke’s focus. He’s wearing black liner and nail polish for the first time. Luke surprised him by offering some makeup a few days before, knowing it was one thing he secretly wanted to do for years, and then Julie and Flynn taught him how to apply it. And now Luke can’t stop staring. Reggie’s look seems all good, and not lying, girls are a bit crazy over him tonight, it’s not just Luke, his boyfriend is very good looking. After the show, Luke stays not far from Reggie, so they’ll meet their fans together.

“Like what you see?  
-Offering this is probably one of the best ideas I ever have!  
-I beg to differ, so that means a lot about all your great ideas, because this means a lot. Thank you again!”

Luke smiles and pecks Reggie’s cheek.

“You’re so cute!”

Reggie feels the heat reaching his face and he’s probably a bit red right now, but his face shows a bright smile. Then they heard screams and they’re soon surrounded by fans. Some of them start to flirt with Reggie, who’s the most oblivious person in the world and he just smiles and acts friendly, even sending winks. Luke doesn’t really like that, and he might be a bit jealous. Not because he doesn’t have the attention on himself. But because he doesn’t miss the look from the girls. He may be right here, no one cares and Reggie doesn’t see anything. It’s not like they ever announce they’re together, but they don’t hide it either. Luke tries to smile but throws his arm around Reggie’s neck.

“I agree with the girls, babe, you’re looking hot tonight!”

Luke is grinning, and glares a little at the girls, letting them know this man is taken. Taken by him. And the said man is now bright red. He actually feels really hot, because he really wasn’t expecting this. Not that he minds at all. But how can’t he be fluttered by Luke calling him hot? He grins shyly before putting his arm behind Luke’s middle, letting his hand lean on his hips. Now the girls look like gold fishes, not expecting this. If Luke is proud of himself, Reggie seems to connect some dots as he looks back at his fans with an unsure smirk and a raised eyebrow. After a few seconds of silence, one of them talks again, and if Luke weren’t here, Reggie would have probably died, because he suddenly feels nervous, way more than when he’s on stage.

“Oh…” She pauses. “You’re so cute together!  
-Yeah! Are you two soulmates?”

There is silence and Luke's face drops. He didn’t miss that question. He sighs and rolls his eyes. Reggie nudges his side frowning before talking.

“No, we’re not.  
-Oh, really?”

They seem either sad or hopeful, Reggie can’t tell.

“But we don’t care.”

Luke states firmly while holding Reggie closer. Another girl grimaces, a bit unsure.

“Ok… cool then?  
-You’ll see when you’ll found your soulmate-  
-No!” Luke almost shouts at her, cutting her sentence. Once again, Reggie bumps his side with a frown and turns to the girls to answer more gently.

“Sorry about him, it’s a sensitive subject…” He glares at Luke. “He has already met his soulmate actually, and I don’t have one so…”

As he says this, he feels really exposed. It’s something really personal, but he can’t really avoid the subject. Or Luke would have to fight back, and fighting with fans is not a good thing. Girls nod, looking curiously at Luke who doesn’t look mad. He just looks at Reggie with a comforting grin, running his hand on his shoulders in an attempt to appease him.

“Oh sorry, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable!”

As Luke now feels really better, he gives a thumb up to their fans. He lovingly enlaces Reggie in his arms with a beaming grin and rests his chin on his shoulder.

“It’s good, don’t worry.”

Reggie turns his head to look at Luke with an impressed glare, raising an eyebrow proudly, his arms cross. Luke frowns, trying to look offended, bumping carefully their heads with a pout.

“Don’t give me that look!”

They laugh, even if they’re the only ones understanding why; Reggie is, indeed, really happy with Luke's reaction. They’re getting used to these whole soulmates talking, but Luke still doesn’t like it. He still hasn’t made up with his parents, so it’s still a bit hard for him. They kept meeting and talking with their supporters the rest of the evening. Everything was great, everyone was nice and supportive, they love their songs, and it’s really important.

But their great work paid, because Luke storms in the studio one day, bouncing like a kangaroo.

“Guys! We did it! Oh my god I can’t believe it! We’re gonna be legends!”

Luke is so enthusiastic and happy he rambles without actually giving the main information, making Bobby impatient.

“Chill man! What’s happening here!  
-We’re playing at the Orpheum! THE ORPHEUM GUYS!  
-WHAT?!”

Everything gets really crazy, they’re all yelling, jumping, and hugging. The whole announcement making all their interactions really messy, all now as excited as Luke when he enters the studio. They’re gonna play at the Orpheum. Then, they all go to celebrate this, bringing Willie, Julie, Nick and Flynn, to a restaurant. They’re all really happy for them and all plan to come to encourage them. It’s something big. It’s the real start of their career as rock stars. Sunset Curve is gonna be big.

They work a lot for that show, write new songs together, they really give the best of themselves. The date approaches and they get more and more nervous and excited, but in a good way. It’s gonna be big and they even made t-shirts, their fans are following them and the tickets are now all sold out. It’s a big pressure, because it’s really their show. They’re not a first part or anything. The showcase is theirs. It’s exciting. And today it’s the day, they make a sound check, it was perfect, everything is perfect. They still have a few hours left, and they decide to all go eat something.

“What about street dogs, guys?  
-I don’t know Reg…  
-I’m still vegetarian, so I’ll pass.  
-Ok fine, we’ll find something else! I’ve seen a small place, I think they have pizza.  
-Forget street dogs. Pizza is better!”

Reggie smiles, now really less into street dogs. Pizza sounds better and Alex agrees, as he said he wasn’t tempted, and Bobby knows he can find something vegetarian, so they all leave the stage to head to the place Luke offers.

They meet some fans outside, and Reggie gives them t-shirts.

“Size: beautiful!”

He winks, and the girls yell his name. They’re already popular and famous, it’s great. He’s wearing eyeliner and nail polish again, so Luke might feel a hit of jealousy as his boyfriend gets praised. Because he throws a possessive hand behind his back, but with a smile, then they all walk to the pizzeria. It’s small but really cozy, and it smells so good. It’s a warm place. And it was really yummy, so they can go back to the Orpheum and also try to calm Alex who’s getting more and more anxious.

“Chill Lex!  
-Easy to say Luke!  
-You were on fire at the sound check. You’re gonna kill it!  
-Thanks Reg…”

Alex smiles and Bobby pat his back in a friendly way. Alex already feeling better surrounded by his best friends and the most important person in his world aside for Willie who’ll be here to see him. It’s almost their time.

And then, the show begins. Everyone looks at them and are here to listen to their music. All lights on them. They are really on fire, and the excitation never left them the whole time. It’s the best feeling in the world. The four of them on stage together, rocking. The crowd singing with them and giving them standing ovations, they even have an encore. It’s like they’ll never be able to leave the stage, like the public will never let them go, shouting their names. They’re doing it. They’re going big. They’re being Legends. It’s really a stirring moment, and they love it, every second of it.


	11. Chapter 11

After their big performance, everything went really fast. A lot of managers made them offers. They recorded their first album and booked their first tour around the country. It was a lot and they didn’t really have the time to realize what was happening, they just almost jump on a jet and played on big stage all over America, hotels and food all paid, everything was planned and it was pretty overwhelmed, mostly for Alex who had to leave Willie behind for the time of the tour. So, they all did their best to make him feel better, and Luke and Reggie tried to not be too demonstrative around Alex, because they knew it was a lot for him. But they’re still all really happy, it was a dream coming true, nothing better could have happened, it was just too fast for Alex, but not bad anyway. They’re all sharing a room, even it looks usually more like an apartment, and Luke shared beds with Reggie, but doesn’t stop Alex from giving them warning about not doing anything creepy, or ‘do not have sex’, even with it wasn’t really the mood with Alex and Bobby in the same room.

The tour was great, one of the best experiences of their life so far. But now they’re back, they have a lot of work, but they also have more money. Eventually, Luke finally decides he has to talk to his mother. They made it. They’re rock stars now. He really has to tell her. He also wants to ring Reggie with him, because it’s important. He really wishes that they’ll finally accept him. He’s really important to him, and he plays a big part in his life, so he hopes that they’ll see it and understand his feelings, despite he isn't his soulmate. So, he’s really nervous when he stands in front of his parents’ door, squeezing Reggie's hand in his. He knocks and his mother opens and freezes overwhelmed by emotions.

“Luke!  
-Hey mom…”

Luke feels so small, and he almost breaks Reggie’s hand who just awkwardly stays here. It’s really tense, so Reggie gives Luke an encouraging look.

“We did it.”

Emilie almost jumps to hug her son and hold him close, Luke reciprocates, letting Reggie’s hand go.

“We know Luke. We’re so proud of you!”

Luke can’t believe his ears and starts sniffing in his mother's arms.

“I miss you mom…  
-We miss you too my boy!  
-Emilie? Who is this?”

Mitch shows up and stops as soon as he sees Luke and gasps.

“Luke, my boy!”

He reaches them and hugs both his wife and son. Next to them, Reggie feels really emotional too, really happy for his boyfriend. He knows that means a lot to him. They all pull back a little and Luke looks at his man, and Emile sees that because she opens her arm and motions Reggie to come to join them.

“Reginald. Come here…”

He comes closer and both Luke and Emilie hug him. Now Luke is really happy, and he kisses Reggie’s temple with all his feelings, still crying, but happy. Then Reggie tilts his head and leans it against Luke’s, feeling his arm around his waist. He’s happy too, feeling home with his boyfriend. They enter and spend the evening talking. Emilie and Mitch congratulate them for their music and all. Emilie even apologizes to Luke, but in the end, he also understands that she was just worried. And another important thing, they seem to have finally accepted Reggie as Luke's significant other, a serious one.

Now that Luke’s relationship with his parents is better, Luke and Reggie go back to live here for a while. Because Bobby’s studio is good, but not as good as a real house and they missed sleeping in a real bed. That really pleased Emilie, who’s too happy to have her son back. It doesn’t last long, because they start looking for their own apartment. They finally found the right one, and Alex and Willie took the one the door next right theirs. They’re both good apartments, not too big, but not too far from their new professional studio. And not too far from Bobby’s either, so they can all hang out like before.

Luke and Reggie have been dating for three years now. They’re really happy, but Luke now that Reggie didn’t always have a great life at home. He didn’t talk to his parents anymore, only to his brother. And he always wanted to have a pet. Reggie loves dogs. So, one day, Luke didn’t say anything to Reggie and brought him with him for a car trip.

“Where are we going again Luke?  
-Somewhere!  
-Please tell me!  
-You’ll see!”

Luke is wearing a teasing smile, really excited, but not as much as Reggie who’s bouncing expectedly. He really has no idea of what’s going on, but he can’t stay still. He doesn’t know it yet, but it’s gonna be a big day. Luke drives and stops in front of an animal shelter. Reggie stops moving and his eyes get wide, he slowly turns his face to meet Luke’s, wondering if it’s really true. Luke gets away from the car and opens Reggie’s door.

“I guess you can have a look? Maybe. If you want to of course!”

He’s proud of himself, because he knows Reggie already loves it.

“Really? And we can…  
-If we find one, yes! It’s the point actually…”

Reggie jumps out of the car and hugs Luke with the brightest smile Luke ever sees on his face, full of joy and excitement. Luke catches him and steadies them before hugging him back.

“THANK YOU!  
-I was sure you’d like it!  
-Of course, I do!”

Reggie pulls apart quickly and looks at the shelter expectantly. Luke grabs his hand and leads him.

“Right, we’re going!  
-Yeah!”

He was bouncing like a child a Christmas day before opening his presents. They look at almost all the dogs. Reggie already wants them all, because it’s too sad to leave them here, but they can’t adopt all of them. One in particular catches Reggie’s eyes, and Luke isn’t surprised. It’s a Golden Retriever who seems lonely. He was found on the road abandoned and scared. He looks like a shy little guy, and Luke can’t help but think he reminds him of Reggie, so they must be mean for each other or something. They go on a walk with him, and the dog seems happier and even playful and a bit dorky, he really looks like his boyfriend. They really get along and even Luke really likes him, and if it’s not his dog, it’s good because they’re gotta all live together. At the end of the day, they leave the shelter, an impossible wide smile on their faces and a dog in the car.

“Now we’re parents!”

Luke laughs at that, but it’s kind of true, they have to take care of this guy.

“We should buy him a bed…”

So, Luke stops at the pet shop. They bought a bed, snacks, food, a cool black collar and some toys. It’s a new life for all of them, but it’s a good start. Phantom, that is name, is a great buddy, really sweet with everyone and quickly gets along with Willie’s dog, a nice German Shepard he gets a few weeks after. They go on walks. They play, and Phantom also follows them everywhere, now with his new “Sunset Curve” bandana. Concerts, rehearsals, everything, and all the fans already love him. He quickly became the new mascot. Even Bobby loves him and can’t resist petting him and playing with him, often repeating that he gets a new best friend. Uncle Bobby, as they call him, is the nice guy who gives snacks and ruins all the education. But it’s fun to see them together.

There are now four years that they are dating. Despite not being soulmates, they’re happy, and everyone seems to have accepted that. But during one show, Luke did something really unexpected. He was nervous the whole day, but it wasn’t the biggest show of their lives, and there is nothing special about it, they’re now used to performing in front of that many people. They come for them. They played the whole set, without problem. They were really good and the public was taken in their music. Luke talks to the crown at the end like always, probably to thank them.

“Hey everyone! You liked it?!” The crowd cheers. “Great! I’ve one more song to sing. I write it for someone really special to me.”

The crowd calms down, listening quietly. The rest of the band glancing at each other, having no clue of what was happening. They definitely don’t know any more songs for tonight and it hurts a bit that Luke writes a song without them.

“Faith can be such a mess,  
I know it wasn’t easy to breath”

He turns to look at Reggie, looking really nervous. Reggie just smiles, still really oblivious about what is happening. Alex and Bobby look at them, fully understanding. Alex already really emotional, almost crying.

“Destiny has been so unfair,  
But you’ve always been here!”

Reggie starts blushing and his heartbeat fastens, but he still doesn’t see this coming.

“Since the day we've first met,  
I’ve got that feeling in my chest.”

Luke was really close to him and Luke got on his knee, getting some awe from the crowd. Now Reggie gets it. He’s really confused, but also really happy, already crying.

“Please, tell me Reggie,  
Do you want to marry me?”

He opens a little box showing a ring in it. Reggie nods frantically and takes the microphone.

“Yes! Of course, I want to!  
-He said yes!”

They kiss as everyone cheers, and Luke put the ring on his now fiancé’s finger, both crying of happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Thanks everyone for reading, all the likes and comments ~   
> I hope you enjoyed it ~ I've more PeterPatter fics planned.  
> If you want to write missing scenes or side ship parts, go ahead ~

As they’re now fiancés, Luke had to organize everything for their big day. His parents helped him, but also Alex, Bobby, Julie and everyone. He obviously asks Alex to be his witness man, and Reggie asks his brother. He’s a bit nervous because he sent invitations to his parents, but he doesn’t know if they’ll come. So, when the day comes, everything is ready, but Reggie is really nervous. His brother tries reassuring him. At least he’s here. When the ceremony begins, he searches the crowd. It’s a really small reception. Only with friends and family. Family is a small part, but their friends are their family. His look stops when he spots his parents. They come. They’re far from close and he hasn't seen them for years. They seem a bit tense, as tense as him. Their relationship is cold, but at least they are here, and Reggie feels relieved. Luke follows his glare and smiles when he sees them too. He knows how important it’s for his soon to be husband.

The ceremony is short but great. None of them are good with words. They are better with songs, and they agree on no country, so no singing. Not yet. Because yet, they really want to play at the party later, not just with Sunset Curve, but also Julie and maybe Nick, Flynn and Willie, because they are their closest friends and they’re the most important people in their lives. But Reggie takes some time to talk with his parents, alone, but Luke wasn’t far, just in case he’ll need him.

“Hey… You came.  
-Reginald… You really think we’ll miss our son’s wedding.  
-We didn’t expect it. We didn’t even know you had someone.  
-I didn’t know how to tell you…  
-Anyway, congratulations.  
-We know we don’t always have the best relationship…  
-But, we’re happy for you and wish you the best.  
-Thank you!”

Reggie was almost crying, and his mother hugged him, then his father spared a look at Luke.

“What are you waiting to introduce us, Reginald?  
-I guess you are our new son-in-law right?”

Luke approaches and shakes his parents-in-law’s hands.

“Yeah sorry! Mom, Dad, this is Luke. Luke, my parents.  
-Long time no sees Mrs Peters. Mr. Peters.”

They’ve already met when they were younger.

“Wow, you have really grown young man. At least my son has good tastes.”

Mrs. Peters teases. It was a bit awkward, but it’s the best relationship Reggie even has with his parents. So he enjoys that moment, blushing a little.

“My parents are there right here, if you want to…  
-With pleasure.”

They were all a bit tense, but the Peters and the Patterson met and they spent most of the party together. Mitch and Emilie are luckily really patient and also know how much it means for the boys, because they’re also really aware of Reggie’s childhood. It wasn’t perfect, but Reggie couldn’t have dreamt of anything better according to his parents, so it’s already a big step. He loves them, even if they’re not the best and if he never felt home safe with them. He knows he probably shouldn’t, but they’re here, so maybe they care, even just a little.

The young husbands dance together, Alex cries, again, he probably spends all day crying, because it’s too cute for him. He really is happy for them. Then, they start playing, songs after songs, and Luke’s parents, mostly Emilie, really loved it. His mother loves his songs. It means a lot for him. They have a lot of fun. Even the dogs are here, playing together, but also with Bobby. It’s really the best day of their life. They can start a new life together, even if so far, nothing changes much.

So, now they’re married. It feels so warm. The day was long, and now it’s time to finally sleep. A good rest they deserve. Once in bed, they cuddle and Reggie starts falling asleep slowly. He's still excited from the day, snuggling in his husband's arms. After a while he manages to fall asleep, but in the middle of the night we wake up suddenly, feeling his wrist on fire. The pain seems quite intense and Luke wakes up as well, really worried for him. Reggie is holding his wrist and hisses in pain.

“Reg! Reg! What’s happening.”

Reggie doesn’t reply and leans against Luke, hiding his face in his chest, hoping for the pain to stop.

“Reg! You’re ok?”

He holds him, trying his best to comfort him, and tries to not panic as Reggie shakes his head. After a moment he calms down, rubbing his wrist, the pain feeling less worse. He tries catching his breath in his husband’s arms. He starts worrying. He doesn’t know what’s happening, but he hopes he doesn’t break his wrist or something, or he won’t be able to play for a while.

“Hey Reg…  
-I don’t know what happened… It just… It was like my wrist was on fire…”

Luke’s glare is focused on Reggie’s wrist, and he puts his hand on his and slowly removes it from his wrist.

“Reggie…”

Luke's voice is weak, but his hand isn’t the surest over Reggie’s.

“It just…  
-Reg… Look.”

Reggie frowns and looks at his wrist before freezing. He can’t say anything and Luke starts to gently brush his wrist where letters seem to have appeared, explaining the pain. Luke smiles. It’s his name. He’s his soulmate. He didn't think it was even possible. Reggie can’t look away from his new soul mark. He seems too happy, it’s really the very best day of his life. Luke hesitates for a bit, a glare at his own wrist, still covered. Reggie looks back at him with the same unsure look, but Luke finally decides he has to look. His wrist hadn’t hurt him, but who knows? He undecidedly unties the piece of fabric and stops breathing. Reggie stops too and Luke feels it. He finally removes the bandana and gasps. They both do. They cry, really happy because now Luke doesn’t want to hide his wrist anymore. There is finally the name of the real love of his life on his skin. And Reggie jokes.

“Are you leaving me then?”

Luke lightly bumps his shoulder with a playful smile.

“You know I won’t!  
-You’re the one against soulmates!  
-I just wanted to make my own choices. And I really love you, dork!”

He kisses Reggie, his husband and soulmate, with all the love and passion he feels for him.

“I told you that love is stronger than any marks!”


End file.
